Driving Lessons-Reproved
by Alex'Guerrero-EternalShipJORI
Summary: Jade esta de viaje visitando a su mamá... Tori esta tramando algo para el regreso de su novia... ¿podrá conseguirlo antes de que regrese? o ¿las cosas se complicarán?... Ya se, ya se pésimo summary (hace tanto que no hacía uno u.u) Entren y lean no se arrepentirán ¿creo? ... One-shot Jori :)


**Sorpresa! les traigo un One-Shot para compensar un poco mi ausentismo en esta página... espero y lo disfruten, es un regalo para cada uno de ustedes que esperan (im) pacientemente mis actualizaciones... y bueno les aviso que ya actulice Hollywood Of The Dead n.n y mención especial a VictoriaA11 n.n que es mi review 61 y a Selene Cruxe porque no publique a tiempo HOTD como se lo prometí x3 hehe espero y lo disfruten...**

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Dan y a la cadena de Nick...**

* * *

–**Gracias por aceptar** –dijo felizmente una mitad latina dentro de un carro en el asiento del piloto, a su amigo el músico. –**No es nada, chica** –respondió él, algo intranquilo.

–**No puedo creer que vayas a enseñarme a manejar** –seguía hablando igual de feliz.

No paso ni una hora cuando André se rindió en tratar de enseñarle, eso era casi suicidio.

–**Mejor dile a otro Tori** –menciono algo agitado y temeroso su mejor amigo –**Que yo aprecio mi vida** –y fue lo último para dejar a su amiga en su casa y el retirarse a descansar y pasar el susto.

La morena entro resignada a su casa, ya que le daba pena pedirles ayuda a otros amigos, Trina había tratado de enseñarle pero su caso fue muy similar al que acababa de ocurrir, claro sin contar la exageración de su hermana de "casi matarla a propósito". Luego estuvo con el instructor el día que trato de sacar su licencia y al parecer ese sujeto renunció después de su examen murmurando algo así de que no le pagaban lo suficiente por arriesgar su vida así.

Ella en verdad quería aprender a manejar porque ya mero cumpliría con Jade seis meses de relación y deseaba llevarla a un lugar especial, además de darle la sorpresa de que ya manejaba. Ya que su novia, aun sentía sus mejillas arder al pensar en ella, siempre era la que la llevaba a todas partes. Desde que empezaron a ser amigas y luego algo más que amigas, Trina ya no la esperaba para irse a casa, incluso algunas veces no la llevaba a la escuela. Así que Jade era la que todas las mañanas pasaba por ella, la dejaba en su casa después de clases, iba por ella para las citas o cualquier otra cosa que ella necesitara. Y en verdad a Tori eso le estaba molestando ya que sentía que abusaba mucho sobre ese hecho además de que sabía que a su gótica novia no le gustaba manejar de día.

Pensó en pedirle ayuda a Robbie pero eso sería soportar los insultos y cometarios fuera de lugar de Rex y sobre todo las burlas de este al no saber manejar. Su otra opción era Cat, increíble pero cierto la pequeña pelirroja había conseguido su licencia antes que ella. Así que decidió llamarla. Un tono, dos tonos y en el tercer tono contesto.

–**Holis** –saludo alegremente.

– **¿Qué hay Cat?** –dijo la castaña. –**Tori, Tori, ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no hablamos** –hablaba rápidamente.

–**Bien, Cat estoy bien gracias** –hubo un poco de silencio –**Oye Cat, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? **–pregunto la morena. –**Claro, ¿Qué se te ofrece?** –respondía muy entusiasmada.

– **¿Crees que podrías enseñarme a manejar?** –le pregunto algo tímida. –**Oh Tori, ahorita no puedo tengo que llevar a mi hermano a una de sus sesiones especiales** –le contesto la pelirroja.

–**Está bien Cat no te preocupes ya encontrare a alguien más **–suspiro resignada. – **¿Y por qué no le dices a Jade? Ella me enseño a manejar a mí** –le sugirió feliz.

–**Bueno lo tendré en cuenta, como quiera gracias Cat** –y termino la llamada.

La mitad latina estaba recostada en el sillón, ¿a quién más podría pedirle ayuda? Beck pensó pero luego recordó que aunque todos terminaran siendo buenos amigos entre los tres, a Jade le molestaba un "poco" que pasara tiempo a solas con él, ya que ella creía que Beck siempre quiso algo con la morena. Jade nunca cambiaría y sería la misma chica celosa que tanto adoraba y amaba. Al final decidió llamarlo y el acepto gustosamente, después de unos minutos el timbre de su casa sonó señalando que su "instructor" había llegado. Tenía poco tiempo ya que su novia llegaría de visitar a su madre en Nueva York en unas dos horas y había quedado de llegar a la casa de la castaña.

–**Bueno Tori empecemos** –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa y las llaves dándoselas a su amiga. –**Claro, entre más rápido mejor** –le respondió.

Como siempre pasaba la menor de las Vega se ponía sumamente nerviosa.

– **¿Por qué siempre estoy tan nerviosa?** –Pregunto Tori algo irritada con ella misma –**Cualquier idiota puede conducir un coche.** –termino frustrada.

–**Sí, y algunos lo pueden hacer borrachos y poniéndose maquillaje mientras hablan por celular.** –contesto divertido por la situación.

**-¿Y la mayoría de esas eran de Northritge, no?** –le pregunto dándole una sonrisa burlona. Ya que sabía que Beck salía mucho con esas chicas desde que terminaron él y Jade.

–**Hey, concéntrate** –rieron ambos –**solo concéntrate, ¿de acuerdo? Así que pon las manos a las 10 y 2 **–explico mientras ponía las manos enfrente de él y las comparara como si sostuviera un reloj –**Comprueba los espejos** –ambos lo hicieron –**Bien, ahora pisa el acelerador con delicadeza y adelante **–al momento de hacerlo el carro de Beck no salió para adelante sino que se fue de reversa, y Tori se rio como loca y luego el pelinegro le siguió con la risa. Un poco después. –**Dije con delicadeza y también dije adelante. **–seguía burlándose.

–**Sí, sí, con delicadeza. **–le respondió ella con gracia, ya estaba perdiendo un poco el miedo a conducir. Iba a volver a intentarlo ahora con más confianza.

–**Espera, espera** –hablo interrumpiendo a la chica antes de volverlo a intentar –**antes de volverlo a intentar, ¿hay algo que le quieras decir a Jade, por si no sobrevives?** –le pregunto su amigo a la castaña la cual lo miro algo extrañada pero al final respondió.

–**Sí, dile que la amo y que trate de aprender por ella **–rio Tori ya más relajada. –**De acuerdo** –contesto el pelinegro saliendo del auto.

– **¿Pero por qué sales del auto?** –le pregunto sorprendida. –**Quieres que el mensaje llegue a ella, ¿no?** –le respondió para atrás totalmente divertido por la situación. A la castaña no se le hizo muy gracioso y bajo del auto algo indignada –**Hey Tori no lo tomes así es solo una pequeña broma **–hablo mirando como su amiga se iba al patio de su casa y se recostaba en el césped.

–**Es que no entiendes Beck** –soltó la chica algo deprimida. – **¿Qué no entiendo?** –preguntaba el chico confundido. –**En verdad quiero aprender a manejar no tanto por mí sino por Jade, ella siempre es la que viene por mí y me lleva de ida y vuelta siempre **–se sinceró con él.

– **¿Es que aun no entiendo la importancia? Si veo que Jade disfruta haciendo eso** –hablo serio el chico y mirando la cara de confusión de su amiga, prosiguió –**Es decir, cuando estuvo conmigo ella realmente nunca hizo esas cosas por mí porque tal vez solo le gustaba y me quiso como un amigo todo ese tiempo.** –le termino de explicar su amigo.

–**Espera ¿Cómo?** –lo miraba cada vez más sorprendida la castaña. –**Eso, que pienso que Jade nunca estuvo enamorada de mí y yo de ella, y contigo es totalmente diferente ella te ama y por eso no es problema para ella hacer todo lo que hace por ti.** –le sonrió un poco y se levantó tendiéndole la mano. La mitad latina tomo la mano de su amigo ya más animada y riéndose un poco.

–**Muchas gracias Beck.** –le contesto su amiga. –**Así los quería encontrar.** –hablo una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon a ver a Jade quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados bajos su pecho.

–**No es lo que parece.** –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Eso enfureció más a la gótica. – **¿Qué es lo que no parece? ¿Qué cuando no estoy los dos pueden pasar mucho tiempo juntitos? Beckett no pierdes el tiempo **–dijo casi gritando. –**Basta Jade, Beck está aquí porque…** -hablaba Tori pensando en que decir sin que supiera que estaba aquí a enseñarle a conducir.

–**No sigas Tori, si no sabes que decir, ya lo entiendo todo.** –termino dispuesta a irse. –**Jade, en serio esto no es como te lo imaginas yo solo...** –trato de reflexionar Beck. –**Que te calles Beckett puedes quedarte con ella si eso quieres.** –menciono furiosa.

–**JADE.** –grito su novia. –**Basta de tus celos irracionales Beck es solo nuestro amigo deja de ser tan mala con él.** –termino también molesta. –**Perfecto, defiéndelo a él es más quédate con él, yo me largo.** –sentencio para girarse sobre sus pies y montar su moto.

–**Espera.** –grito Tori pero la chica ya se estaba alejando y sin pensarlo dos veces se trepo al auto de Beck para poder alcanzarla, en verdad a veces Jade era tan irracional así que le pito. Beck se quedó parado hasta que reacciono. –**Mi auto.** –también grito. La pelinegra giro un poco y vio sorprendida que la otra chica estuviera manejando.

Tori iba muy bien hasta que se interpuso un estúpido gato como lo denomino ella y en lugar de detenerse giro el coche chocando así contra un árbol. Tanto Jade como Beck corrieron hasta el auto al cual le salía poquito humo del cofre.

–**Tori.** –hablo preocupada la chica bajándose de la moto y llegando hasta la puerta del piloto. – **¿Estas bien?** –pregunto ya cuando había abierto la puerta. –**Sí, estoy bien.** –dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa saliendo del carro con cuidado. La otra chica se había preocupado mucho al ver a su novia irse contra el árbol así que hizo lo que quería hacer desde que había llegado de Nueva York y la abrazo con mucha fuerza. –**Auch.** –se quejó un poco la morena pero sin romper el abrazo pero la pelinegra si lo hizo. Cuando iba a volver a hablar.

–**Mi auto. **–se escuchó la voz de Beck quien estaba frente de su auto. Ya que al ver a las chicas abrazadas dedujo que Tori estaba bien y fue directamente a ver los daños de su bebe. –**Hay cosas más importantes que tu auto Beck, Tori está un poco lastimada y ahora mismo deberíamos ir al hospital.** –termino dirigiendo su vista al cuerpo de su novia, checando que no tuviera nada serio. –**Si es cierto llevemos a Tori al hospital.** –dijo Beck.

–**Jade, estoy bien solo un poco golpeada, no es necesario que me lleven hasta haya, es más me siento como cuando ayudo a Trina a entrenar defensa personal.** –sonrió aún más la chica al ver que a su novia se le había pasado el coraje y celos de hace rato. –**Aún más importante, Beck siento lo de tu auto no era mi intención, en verdad.** –dijo apenada la chica.

–**Espera, ¿Trina práctica sus ataques contigo?** –pregunto su novia sorprendida y la otra solo asintió. – **¿Y por qué le ayudas?** –pregunto Beck sorprendido. –**Porque me obliga.** –dice suspirando.

Después de un rato de discutir entre ir al hospital o no y en que una grúa llegara por el carro de Beck y llevarlo al taller, las chicas quedaron solas en casa de la morena.

–**No puedo creer que te hayas puesto así Jade.** –dijo Tori quien estaba recostada en el salón encima de su gótica. –**Lo siento, siempre exagero pero no puedo evitarlo aún sigo creyendo que Beck quiere algo contigo.** –suspiro la chica.

–**Bueno Jade independientemente de que si Beck quiere algo conmigo o no, no me importa porque tú eres la persona a la que amo.** –termino dándole un tierno beso en los labios a su linda y celosa novia.

–**Sabes que también te amo.** –sonrió la chica de ojos azules. **-¿Y dime Vega, que hacías con las llaves del auto de Beck?** –pregunto curiosa. –**Te diré la verdad, este tiempo que estuviste haya con tu madre, busque ayuda para que me enseñaran a manejar.** –dijo apenada.

Tori le conto a Jade como fue que trato de aprender en su ausencia**. –En serio hiciste que un instructor renunciara a su trabajo.** –reía la chica mientras la otra solo la miraba un poco indignada. –**Vale, vale lo siento sí pero ¿Por qué tanto empeño en aprender? **–siguió preguntando.

–**Pues la verdad es que quería aprender porque sé que odias manejar de día además de que siempre eres tú la que tiene que venir por mí, venir a dejarme y también**… -pero fue interrumpida.

–**Tori, Tori quieres parar de una vez.** –elevo un poco la voz la gótica ya que la parecer la mitad latina no la escuchaba. –**No hay problema con ninguna de las cosas anteriores, me gusta hacer esas cosas por ti.** –le confeso la chica.

–**Nunca me habías dicho eso.** –se sorprendió la otra. – **Pero yo también quiero hacer más cosas por ti y es por eso que me gustaría que mi novia me enseñara a conducir.** –se acurruco más a su lado.

–**Por supuesto.** –respondió rápidamente. –**Pero primero déjame hacer mi testamento.** –se burló de ella. –**Oye.** –se quejó la morena y ambas rieron. Después de eso se la pasaron viendo películas, platicando del viaje de la pelinegra y las otras cosas que hizo la menor de las Vega además de ordenar comida para la cena, ya que Tori aún se sentía algo adolorida de su cuerpo y Jade estaba cansada del viaje, y por último tenían la casa para ellas dos solas por el resto del fin de semana.

* * *

**Como siempre deseando saber su opinión dejen un review para saber si cada vez voy mejorando o empeorando... ¿lo disfrutaron? ¿les disgusto? ¿le falto? ¿le sobro? ... creo que es la primera vez que trato de escribir un poco de comedia pero creo que no me quedo .-. Bueno gracias por leer! Los quiero y espero leerlos pronto ;)**


End file.
